


Alec Lightwood: Master Baker

by edwick96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is sweeter than apple pie!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, baking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: The adventures of one adorkable man who just wants to bake, and the mysterious customer who he just can't shake.





	

Olive Palmier (i)

 

Lightwood Bakery had been open for just under a month now and Alec was impressed with the little shops progress. The shop had been nothing but a twinkle in his eye a few months ago, until his micro managing mother decided to back the project. Good way to improve the family image she said.

More like her image. She was the one who had gotten taken away in a cop car in front of all their rich neighbours and friends; Alec’s criminal record was squeaky clean.

But Alec was happy regardless; he was doing what he loved, which was baking, using his hands and his mind, and dealing with customers was helping him deal with some of his anxiety and discomfort socially.

One customer in particular, however, only managed to exasperate his neurosis whenever he came in to order, which was nearly every day day.

Alec called him the Trendy Goth, because he didn’t know his name. He wore colourful shirts and vests that were both festive and fashionable, and his face and hair were always meticulously done. Alec wouldn’t have though he’d be into guys who wore makeup, but he was apparently. He was pretty sure he was in love.

“Hello there!” said Trendy Goth most pleasantly one day, making Alec jerk as he was rolling pastry for some lemon merengue tarts he was making. There was a flour fiasco that was sort of a blessing because it covered up how red his face had gotten in the presence of Trendy Goth.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you dear, I was just wondering if I could get one of your delicious olive palmiers.”

 

Alec mentally cringed. The palmiers were one of his mother’s ideas; she said a bakery couldn’t get by on cookies and cakes; they needed some more sophisticated, savoury fare as well.

He jerked out of his floury stupor and grabbed the warm pastry out of the front cabinet passing it dumbly to Trendy Goth, who was smiling at him in a peculiar way that made Alec feel like maybe he was being laughed at.

“Thank you kind sir, I’ll let you get back to your….” He made an elegant flourish indicating the flower covering Alec and the counter, before promptly leaving. 

“You’re a mess.” His sister commented across the counter snorting.

“I know, it’ll take ages to clean all of this.”

“I wasn’t talking about the flour,” his sisters tone far too smarmy for Alec’s liking.

Salmon Wellington (ii)

“Salmon wellington please baker!” said Trendy Goth two days later.

Alec wrinkled his nose involuntarily. Salmon in a pastry really was too much. He’d have to talk to his mother about that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend, I just didn’t know your name,” said Trendy Goth with a hint of worry in his tone that made Alec’s palms sweat.

“Oh no it wasn’t that it was just,” he began to blurt, “Salmon you know. Not my thing. More of a sweet tooth.” He smiled shyly.

Magnus seemed amused by this, “I guess that’s fitting. So what is your name mister baker?”

Alec was confused; he wanted to know his name? “It’s uh, Alec” Trendy Goth nodded as if in approval.

“Nice to meet you Alec, my name is Magnus. Thank you for the scrummy pastry!” and with that, Trendy Goth- Magnus- was off and out the door, leaving Alec once again confused, stomach full of butterflies.

Shepard’s Pie.

 

“You know I’m pretty sure all this trendy, savoury stuff comes in on a big truck in boxes.: Alec Grunted as he warmed up the Shepard’s pie Magnus had just ordered, “They’re my moms idea” 

“No Alec I can tell a fine pastry when I taste one, these pies were no doubt made with love and care.”

Alec scoffed.

“What? Magnus asked, curious.

“Well,” I’m not the one who makes this stuff”, he said quietly over the counter so no one else could hear, which was a mistake because it prompted Magnus to lean in too, and he smelled really good. He was wearing some sort of spicy sandalwood cologne, but there was something else there that was just uniquely Magnus, “I’m not the one who makes this stuff, so they couldn’t possibly be made more carefully than I make my stuff.”

He pulled back, shocked at his own gloat. He didn’t know if Magnus found overconfidence attractive, he just got really passionate sometimes.

“Oh?” Magnus smiled, seemingly overjoyed at seeing a different side to Alec. “What is it that you make then?”

Alec leaned away from the counter and looked visibly puzzled that someone was taking a genuine interest. “Um, I made all the stuff in this counter. Cakes, tarts, pies, cookies.” 

Magnus smiled and took a moment to admire the beautiful food in the cabinet in front of him. They really did look like they were made with love, beautiful and tempting, just like the baker himself.

“Perhaps you’ll convince me next time. I think I’d have a hard time saying no to you.” He gave his best charming smile and a wink, leaving before Alec could mutter a single syllable in response.

“Wow,” Izzy said, staring at the exit in bemusement, “He was laying it on so thick even I feel a little wooed.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec realised he had been smiling, and quickly turned his head away.

“You’re going to have to make him something good.”

“What?” 

“He clearly wants to ask you out, but your whole,” Izzy waved her arm at him to refer to his face body and personality, “He’s probably holding back so he doesn’t freak you out. You have to make the first move. Make him a cake or something like you would for mom on her birthday.”

Alec gave her the “are you absolutely crazy” glare he was famous for, “You think I should give a customer I barely know an entire cake that says “Happy Birthday Mommy?” Magnus was peculiar but Alec doubted that that would work.

“Your being difficult on purpose,” Izzy huffed, “you say you make things with love, make something with love idiot!”

Realisation dawned on Alec’s face. It was a good idea. He wasn’t so good with his words but maybe if he baked Magnus something, but what? A cookie with a heart on it? A cupcake with pink frosting? And then he figured it out.

Vegie Parcel + Tiramisu

He spent all night working on it, making sure each layer was just as perfect as the one below it, carefully dusting the top with the finest cocoa powder. By the time he was done, there were ten different mini trays of perfect tiramisu covering his kitchen counter and it was 2 am. Izzy had to come out and drag him to bed because she was sick of hearing pans being crashed around.

The morning after a new challenge emerged, how did he prepare and present his masterpiece. He decided against the hearts and red frosting and left the cake as it was. He found a little brown cardboard box, unmarked and placed it carefully inside, wrapped in a little string real simple. And slipped it in his bag as he left for his morning shift at the bakery.

For the whole day he paced up and down the counter, rubbing his sweaty hands on his apron, mixing up customer orders. His mother had to come in and talk some sense into him. Magnus would have usually come in by now, it was getting later and later, and the later it got, the crazier Alec became.

Finally, half an hour before closing, Magnus waltzed in, perfect as ever, and flashed Alec one of the most dazzling grins he’d ever come across.

“Hello Alexander!”

Alexander?

“It’s a great day, and a celebration is in order!”

Alec nodded dumbly. He had no idea what Magnus was going on about but he was bringing a good energy to the room and it was infectious.

“Two of your finest veggie parcels please!” Magnus leaned on the counter and tapped the glass, one of Alec’s major pet peeves but he didn’t mind it so much this time.

He went to the savoury cabinet and grabbed two parcels and put them into a big bag, before stalling. Was now the time? Should he just present the tiramisu to Magnus?

He chickened out and just stuffed the box into the bag before rolling it up.

“Two parcels, you must be hung-“ he stood up and noticed that a beautiful red headed girl, smiling and approaching Magnus, wrapping her arms around him. Alec’s heart just about fell out of his mouth.

“No I’m eating for two tonight, “ he chuckled, another knife through Alec’s stomach, “Like I said, lot’s to celebrate! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Magnus and the girl left the store whispering and chuckling.

“I gotta take a break,” Alec croaked.

“But there’s only a few minutes til closing,” Izzy said concerned, having seen the interaction.

“I’m sorry,” Alec muttered, only when remembering the gift he’d given Magnus did he really start to panic.  
V

He’d spent the entire night watching old Project Runway re-runs and eating tiramisu, feeling sorry for himself. 

To be fair, Magnus could have just been being polite. He might just have a naturally flirtatious manner, that doesn’t mean he was into Alec in any sort of way. Not many people took to much attention to him during work, so Magnus making polite conversation was probably just that.

He wasn’t an asshole though. He’d treat Magnus just the same as he always did, even when he brought in the pretty girl, who he obviously had chemistry with. They seemed happy, so Alec was happy for them. Really.

So when he walked in to the bakery the next day he put on his bravest big boy face. Izzy smiled at him in solidarity, and he got to work on some of the best sellers, ready for the first slew of breakfast customers, looking for coffee and a bagel. He was only dreading Magnus’ visit a little.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Alec mentally added ‘with my beautiful girlfriend whom I love and makes me really happy,’ which Alec admitted was a nice thing, because he wasn’t a dick.

But when Magnus strolled in, all smiles and swagger, Alec couldn’t help but feel defeated, and couldn’t quite work up a bright smile of his own.

“Hello Alec!” no Alexander then. Alec kind of liked that.

“How are you today? I must say that tasty treat you snuck into my bag yesterday was delectable,” he probably shared it with his girlfriend, and then they laughed at the stupid baker together.

“Uh yeah, sorry about that I just thought uh, may-maybe you’d enjoy it,” god why was he so chickenshit, “What can I get you today? Our new cheese bagels just came in, they might actually be fresh.” He lowered his gaze and pretended to rearrange the already perfectly aligned cabinet. 

“Um… Well I did! I simply must pay you back for your hard work.”

“You don’t have to do that, please,” here came the famous Alec Lightwood word vomit. “I sort of made it, especially for you because um. I sort of… Like you.”

Magnus’ grin was blinding, “I like you too Alec.”

Alec sighed “No I mean like… I like you like you,” what was this middle school? “That was my way of showing you. I’m not so good with words.”

“Haha Alec I know what you meant! I ‘like you like you too’, why do you think I come here every morning, I’m trying to keep a slim figure after all but I just can’t resist temptation that well.”

Alec blushed almost purple, and there was no flower to cover it this time, “O-oh, I just thought, with the girl yesterday, and the double order.”

“Oh Clary? She’s just an old friend dear, she’s almost like a sister,” he laughed and Alec couldn’t help smiling, “She ate both of the parcels, I wouldn’t let her touch my desert though, I had to savour it. I could definitely taste the love,” he winked.

“That’s just- that’s really awesome, I’m glad,” having no idea where to go from here he just shuffled excitedly.

Mercifully Magnus made the first move, “Well that’s settled then, how about after your shift we go hang out somewhere we’re not separated by a case of donuts.”

“Yes! Ok awesome, that sounds awesome,” he really was trying to tone it down.

“Ok, well I’ll swing by later. I am very much looking forward to it.”

It all happened so fast, Alec felt a little bit dizzy afterwards and Magnus was out the door before he could blurt out anything more embarrassing.

 

Strawberry Martini

“Pandemonium” was not exactly what Alec pictured as a first meeting place, nor did he ever picture himself here…. Ever. But Magnus seemed to knw his way around the place and the crowd was pretty low, because it was a work night.

Magnus instantly put him at easy, crushing him in a hug. He smelled really good, and he was a lot stronger than Alec could have imagined which sent fire shooting through his veins. 

“Alexander it’s so good to see you! You’re a lot taller than I thought you were in the bakery, I like a tall man.”

The sudden openness between them, the switch between customer/baker to something more was instantaneous and easy, like they had been this way the whole time. Alec hoped it would stay this way.

“Drink?” Magnus asked.

“Uh sure!” Alec said enthusiastically, even though he wasn’t a big drinker, and regretting it as soon as he took a sip of the fruity drink Magnus ordered.

Magnus chuckled good naturedly at the way Alec’s face contorted hilariously in disgust, “That’s really… really good.”

“You don’t need to drink it to impress me, let’s just relax, get to know each other.”

They spent hours at a booth in the corner just talking. It turns out Magnus owned a store just a few blocks down from the bakery where he sold curios and books. 

“There’s a certain spirituality to what I do but it’s not like I’m a warlock or anything,” they both had a laugh, and Alec said he’d drop by some time to pick up some relaxation crystals, anything to help him get through those stressful days at the bakery.

“Although I have to say, seeing you come in every day always put me in a good mood, I uh, this is embarrassing but before we started talking I used to think of you as the ‘hot Goth’”

Magnus snorted some of his drink, “That’s so funny, because I always thought of you as the adorable baker.”

Alec blushed, but was emboldened, “Adorable? Not sexy or mysterious or whatever?”

“Oh you are all of those things,” and suddenly Magnus’ lips were very close to Alec’s, and then they touched, feather soft but it sent a jolt up Alec’s spine, before the kiss deepened. They were symbiotic, when one would back away the other would follow, any caution was quickly met with excitement from the other man, it was perfect, and by the time they had finished, Alec’s lips following wistfully one last time, he was breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a slutty second half of this I promise because these two are stupid sexy and I need it so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
